List of Unified Solar Army Units
Naval Units Fighter Strike Craft Groups 1st Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing "The Jockeys" 2nd Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing 3rd Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing "The Fanatic Third" 4th Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing 11th Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing 14th Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing 15th Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing 16th Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing 19th Expeditionary Fighter Air Wing Bomber Strike Craft Groups 4th Expeditionary Bomber Air Wing 9th Expeditionary Bomber Air Wing 16th Expeditionary Bomber Air Wing Army Corps As nature of war shifted away from long haul planetary campaigns and into short decisive strikes the role of the army transitioned as well. Most of the Unified Solar Army Core is made up of garrison units, with the remainder being large scale armour units for cracking said defences. There are also special operation forces for covert operations. Armoured Units 1st Armoured Division "The Cavalry" 2nd Armoured Division "The Black Horse" 3rd Armoured Division "The Charioteers" 4th Armoured Division "Golden Arrow" 5th Armoured Division "Iron Deuce" 6th Armoured Division "The Steelbacks" 7th Armoured Division "The Armoured Farmers" Marine Corps Taking note of the lessons learnt in the Solar war, the United Nations of Earth realised the need for a highly mobile force that could operate in tandem with the Unified Solar Navy. The Unified Solar Marine Corps where their solution. Marine divisions are capable of operating independently, with self contained armour and artillery. Marine Units 1st Marine Division "Pontius Pilate's Bodyguards" 2nd Marine Division "The Trades Union" 3rd Marine Division "The Flamers" 4th Marine Division "Ivy" 5th Marine Division "The Fighting Fifth" 6th Marine Division "The Eddies" 7th Marine Division "The Ragged Division" 8th Marine Division "Checkerboard" 9th Marine Division "Plough Jockeys" 10th Marine Division "The Mudkips" 11th Marine Division "Pioneers" 12th Marine Division "Pathfinder Division" 13th Marine Division "Mountaineer" 14th Marine Division "Les Terribles" 15th Marine Division "The Terror from the North" 16th Marine Division "The Titans" 17th Marine Division "Marauders" 18th Marine Division "Magnificent Bastards" 19th Marine Division "The Lost and Landed" 20th Marine Division "The Binami Boys" 21st Marine Division "The Saolean Scum" 22nd Marine Division "The Two Twos" 23rd Marine Division "The Passing Bucks" 24th Marine Division "Heartlanders" 25th Marine Division "The Red Knights" 26th Marine Division "Nkrumba's Chosen" 27th Marine Division "Jovia's Finest" 28th Marine Division "Vox Populi" 29th Marine Division "Pax Vigore" 30th Marine Division "The Landfall Gentry" 31st Marine Division "The Dauntless 31st" 32nd Marine Division "The Serene 32nd" 33rd Marine Division 34th Marine Division 35th Marine Division 36th Marine Division 37th Marine Training Division "Camp Sol" 38th Marine Training Division "Camp Procyon" 39th Marine Training Division "Camp Hhabban" 40th Marine Division "The Exellers" Orbital Units Droptroopers where typically deployed in Battalions rather than regiments. This was done to due to both the limited supply of such elite troops and the nature of their operations. Out of tradition to their formation in the Solar War from the United Nations 101st Division, they are organised into their own divisions. Rapid Orbital Deployment Divisions contain no auxiliary regiments or battalions, as such they are less than half the size of a Marine Division. Though these divisions are rarely formed in entirety outside the parade grounds, in the two times that a Rapid Orbital Deployment Division has been deployed in it's entirety the results have been nothing short of unstoppable. 101st Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "The Old Breed" 102nd Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "The Fly Boys" 103rd Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "Upwards!" 104th Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "Hardcases" 105th Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "The Hot Rods" 106th Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "Hollowheads" 107th Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "The Colonials" 108th Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "The Celestials" 109th Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "The Seahands" 111th Rapid Orbital Deployment Division "The New Bloods" Special Units Combat Support * Chemical Corps * Corps of Engineers ** 1st Combat Engineer Battalion ** 2nd Combat Engineer Battalion ** 3rd Combat Engineer Battalion * Reconnaissance Operations ** 1st Recon Battalion ** 3rd Recon Battalion ** 5th Recon Battalion ** 6th Recon Battalion * Military Intelligence Corps * Military Police Corps * Signal Corps * Civil Affairs Corps * Psychological Operations Combat service support * Adjutant General's Corps * Finance Corps * Ordnance Corps * Quartermaster Corps * Transportation Corps * Acquisition Corps Special * Army Medical Department * Chaplain Corps * Judge Advocate Corps * Xenobiological Corps